Robbery
by saye0036
Summary: M is involved in a bank robbery...kidnapping and an out of body experience that brings her to some important life decisions.


Just one of those days…

Standing in line or sitting waiting does not amuse M in the least. There has been an issue with her accounts and she is awaiting the bank manager to assist with the problem. Her guard approaches her.

"Ma'am…If all is well may I go use the facilities?"

"Yes…go ahead. I will bloody well likely be in the same spot when you return."

Matthew's departs to use the gents. There are a lot of people in the bank because it is a Friday afternoon.

M sits in a chair awaiting the bank manager as a group of men enter the bank with masks and automatic weapons. M instantly reacts by hitting her phone emergency button. Q is on the line instantly.

_M…what is happening?_

"There are 6 armed men in masks descending on my bank I will leave this line open and hide this phone incase they demand it. For once being bloody old may pay off and they will think I'm just an innocent grandmother."

"Everyone on your knees now! I want to see everyone's mobile phone and wallets on the floor in front of them in less than 30 seconds."

There are panicked squeals and screams from some of the staff as they drag them out from behind their desks.

M cannot help but roll her eyes in the idiocy of it all. There is limited cash at the stations and this is a futile gesture. M has a false bottom in her purse where she places her identification and wallet.

Two of the men comes to the office area and look in all the offices removing the office staff. M remains seated and observing the room. Her mobile is wedged in her bra as she sits calmly waiting for MI6 to arrive and end this event.

One of the men stands directly in front of her tilting his head to the side in a questioning way.

"Hard of hearing love? I need your wallet and mobile now."

"I don't have either? That is why I'm here"

"Well…well then please stay seated where you are love. What is your name my lovely?"

"Margaret…what is yours?"

"I can't tell you that."

"No, I suppose not. What sense is there in robbing a bank…the days of the great train robbery are long over and it is unlikely that you will succeed."

"Aren't you a well-informed and very well dressed lady."

"Thank you. So now that we are such good friends how about you let me go now as I am late for tea."

"No…no my dear…I think that you are very important to keep around. I tell you what I'm going to do. I will have someone make us some tea. Hey Mr. Pink…the lady and I would like some tea while Mr. Orange, Black and White find some money for us."

Mr. Pink nods and disappears into the back.

"Margaret would you mind handing me your handbag?"

M holds out her bag and the masked man suddenly holds her wrist and with his right hand pulls out a metal bar. M's eyes go wide as she realizes that it is a scanning device.

The bar beeps and glows green. A mask man runs forward.

"An armed man in the WC, has been eliminated. We will continue the search."

"Never mind Mr. Orange…I have the package right here."

He continues to hold M's hand in his as Mr. Orange looks at her in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes, and she is a surprisingly lovely gift compared to what we were expecting. Darling…I would like your mobile now…this bag is empty."

"I don't have one of those crazy mobiles…I would never know what to do with one."

The man holding her hand suddenly pulls a knife from his belt and abruptly slices her arm.

M squeals in shock and pain as he hand s the knife to Mr. Orange a pulls a handkerchief from his pocket. He dabs at the slice and squeezes causing M to grimace in discomfort as he forces the tracker from her arm.

M knows she is in trouble…they were looking for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Q and Tanner are alerting a team as they are listening to what is coming through M's phone.

"This is not good Q…she is separated from her guard."

"I know Mr. Tanner but the police have been notified and on their way. This man is taking an interest in her…this could be bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Why would he do that? I mean they are there to rob a bank…why would they pause to spend so much time speaking to M….shit…unless."

"UNLESS what Q?"

"Unless they know who she is."

Bond is on his way to Q branch. He is looking for M but she is not in her office and Tanner is apparently annoying the resident genius.

As Bond enters he senses that there is something off by the look on Q's face and Tanner yelling "WHAT!"

"They have removed her tracker likely with a knife…she barely made more than a squeak and it had to have hurt. He referred to her as the package."

"Q replay what you have from her mobile NOW!"

Bond moves forward still not knowing what is going wrong on the mission that they are overhearing but stands quiet awaiting the playback Tanner requested.

—

_No…no my dear…I think that you are very important to keep around. I tell you what I'm going to do. I will have someone make us some tea….Margaret would you mind handing me your handbag?_

_An armed man in the WC has been eliminated. We will continue the search._

_Never mind Mr. Orange…I have the package right here._

_Yes, and she is a surprisingly lovely gift compared to what we were expecting. Darling…I would like your mobile now…this bag is empty._

_I don't have one of those crazy mobiles…I would never know what to do with one._

_—_

Bond looks up and his eyes meet Tanners.

"What the hell…is that M…what is going on?"

"Bond…M had a meeting at her bank…for personal appointment…we don't know what is going on, but she called saying 6 men in masks entered the bank.

Bond runs for the door yelling back at them. "Send the address to my phone…I'm going to get her."

Christ only M would have a problem like this at a bloody bank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond speeds through the street on the way to M's band with a sinking feeling in his gut. Ever since Skyfall Bond has struggled with his relationship with M. The stubborn woman will not…cannot accept that he cares for her.

It isn't like Bond has come out and actually told M that he loves her but…damn it… she has to know…he spends all his free time pestering her at her flat…following her on dates.

Bond hates to think of that. M has been a widow for over 18 months now. Nigel died a year before Bond kidnapped her and the fiasco at Skyfall happened.

Luckily Kincade realized M needed help and called for emergency services and MI6 arrived in helicopters to save the day. It took her months to recover.

It would have taken more that the last 6 months for Bond to recover had she died there. Silva was insane…beyond the norm…his head full of revenge fantasies but unable to kill her in the end.

Bond understood Silva. The conflicting emotions that tiny stubborn woman evokes has left Bond in a perpetual state of frustration since. Bond visited her at different stages of her rehabilitation and even in a diminished state she could frustrate and infuriate him.

Bond knows the problem. He is the problem…his lifestyle and casual attitude about women makes her unwilling to even consider him as a possible suitor. M has begun seeing a couple of older gentlemen socially.

M has mentioned it to him directly and her staff knows that she is dating. M thought it was merely causal conversation between them…she has no idea what she does to him. Bond followed her on the first date with…a…David.

Then last week M was out with another man. Bond thinks she really likes this one…a retired professor of political science, Dr. Evans. M appears amused and relaxed in his presence.

Moneypenny jokingly says. "M is smiling more and you know what that means…wink…wink."

Bond grimaces and Moneypenny frowned as she looks at him. Eve has not mentioned M dating since.

Bond reaches the bank and runs around to the back just in time to see three men carry out three large bags to different emergency and armoured vehicles. M is in one…but which one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The unnamed man holds M's arm and guides her to the back of the bank.

"I am sorry my love but I have to put you into a bag but before we do."

He stands in front of M and puts his hand on her head and tails his hands over her ears looking closely at her earrings and necklace. His hands linger on her breasts as he pauses and smiles.

"Very nice…smart lady but you underestimated my desire to feel your breasts. Just because you're older doesn't mean you are not desirable madame."

He finds her phone and frowns noticing that it is still on. It is low on batteries but still on.

"Hello…MI6. Please stay away or we will be force to hurt this lovely woman."

He drops the phone on the floor and shoots it. Mr. Pink hands him a large canvas bag that he puts by her feet.

"Please step in or I will put you in head first…there is no point in resisting my dear M."

M steps into the bag wondering how the bank manager's connected to all of this. Why else did she need to have this meeting.

M needs to think of how to get a message to HQ in case they do not manage to get here within the next 5 minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond chooses the armoured vehicle and jump into the back kicking on of the masked men in the head with a satisfying crunch. He swings into the back and opens the bag…cash. Damn it. The rear of the truck slams shut and locks.

The driver hits a communication device and speaks.

"That was lame mate…it's a bloody armoured truck now you will be coming with us."

Bond whispers to himself as he sits on the floor. "Good…this is exactly where I want to be."

Bond's phone is not getting a signal in the truck so he composes a message as they drive. Once they take him from the truck it will hopefully send before they destroy the phone.

Two hours later the truck stops and there is a delay as they get ready to extract Bond

Bond is on his knees in the back with his pistol in front of him and his hands linked behind his head.

The door opens and they roughly pull him out and reach into his jacket for his phone that they smash. One comes forward with a scanner and checks for a tracer…there is none.

They push Bond into another vehicle where M is sitting with her hands cuffed behind her. They do the same to Bond and sit him on the bench across from her.

The leader comes forward with a syringe. "We need you to sleep for the rest of the journey but unfortunately we did not expect two of you."

He moves to M and pulls up her skirt to the top of her stocking and pulls it down. He injects her with half the syringe and then moves to an intense looking Bond and pull his jacket open and tears his shirt to slam the rest of the drug into Bond's shoulder.

The lock the door and leave them as the van begins to travel again.

"M…what is going on?"

"I have no idea but my bet is that the bank manager lured me there for this."

Bond's eyes are drawn to M's leg where her skirt's pushed up. He wishes they had moved M's skirt back into place…he wishes he could kill the bastard for touching her at all.

"Bond…Bond stop staring at my thigh and concentrate. We don't have much time before the drug does whatever…thank god it was half of what they wanted to inject me with. Do you have a plan?"

Bond manages to pull his eyes from her legs and stockings.

"I'm surprised they didn't just shoot me in the back of the other truck. We will have to play this by ear M. It is likely information they're after so I am redundant and likely to get shot."

M frowns. "Let's hope not and that Tanner and Q get the bank manager."

"Oh M…you do care."

"Of course I do…what do you take me for a heartless bitch, still?"

"No…no…cold but not completely heartless."

"Cold…yes well it fits I suppose. I have to be that."

"Not with me."

"What do you mean not with you? Damn it…the drug is beginning to work…you don't want me to be…cold with you?"

"Yes…I want you M."

Fuzzy things are happening to her because of the injection and thing are getting mixed and confused in her head.

"Want me to…what Bond?"

"I want you…with me."

"Pardon me?"

"Together as in joined in a biblical sense."

M starts to laugh as her head begins to lol to the side. "Me…with you…absurd…what could you want with me?"

"Sex M…I want to make love to you."

M struggles to raise her head and look into his eyes. Her concentration is failing but his words are swimming in the drug induced haze of her mind.

"Thats…insane…Bond. Why?"

"Love…thats why."

"Love who?"

"You…you damn beautiful stubborn woman."

"Haha…cruel to…tease an old lady…00…7."

"Not…teasing M…wanted you since the day I met you."

"Wanted…you…dear boy…but…to old…married…too young…arrogant..ly…sexy."

M's head rests on her shoulder as Bond smiles. She wants him too…it may be the bloody drug talking and she will deny it later knowing her but she said it.

Even the drug coursing through his system will not erase what M just said.

Bond's size allows him to stay conscious longer than her and he observes her. Yes, she is old but her eyes…her cheekbones and that cute crop of hair. M doesn't dress old…she is sexy in her low-cut blouses and her tailored jackets.

Bond is staring at her legs and the thigh that remains exposed. He plans on running his hands up them.

Bond lies on his side on the seat and struggles to manoeuvre his hands down and his body through his arms so that his cuffed hands are on his lap. The drug is taking hold but he manages to move to her side and pull her skirt down her leg.

Bond does not want M exposed to whoever is responsible for this abduction. M's body leans over towards his and Bond loops his arms around her making her head fall onto his chest. Bond is so tired…he cannot fight it anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There is someone carrying her to a bed. There is a sharp pain in her leg as a face hovers over hers.

"M my dear…so good to see you again. I'm surprised you survived that maniac Silva but I am glad you did my dear. I have wanted my revenge since Italy and Silva forbid Quantum from touching you. Now there is nothing to stop me from destroying Bond and using you for leverage."

M's mouth is so dry and Mr. White is an unwelcome sight.

"Bond?"

It is all M can croak out.

White smiles at her. "Is Bond your lover?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Whatever that pinprick was is working on M's head in an odd way…she answers him but everything sounds so distant and unreal.

"No…Bond is not my lover…widow."

White frowns down on her. "Stop trying to fight the drug M…let it flow over you. What is your name?"

"Olivia."

"Both names darling?"

"Olivia Mansfield."

"Bond is your lover?"

"No."

"Well, with the two of you entwined in the back of the vehicle, I though there was something more between you. Stay awake M…stay with me lovely."

Darkness is taking her down to other voices overlapping. They are familiar to her…she hears Bond and herself…her children. Someone helps her up and she looks into her own face…there are more people…no there are more hers.

There are 8 images of herself surrounding her. "What is going on?"

_1\. I think we are here in your mind to help you Olivia. I am you but in my realty Q made me young again because he was in love with me, but Bond saved me at Skyfall and we fell in love instead. After a series of adventures that pulled my children in because I had to fake my death, we married and I am now pregnant with our first child._

_2\. I ended up in bed with Bond when a MI6 luncheon resulted in spiked punch and dancing. Nothing happened until the next day. I had no idea that he fell in love with me at Skyfall. I was single and it seemed like a good idea, at the time._

_3\. I was at a conference in Brussels and the only one available for a bodyguard was Bond. I was nervous and upset with the situation because of Skyfall. The two of us were kidnapped and one thing led to another and a passionate affair began._

_4\. I thought everything was fine after Skyfall but James continued to show up at my home…bring me gifts and share dinner with me. Then I began dating Mallory's father while he was on a mission and Bond went ballistic on me. We had a falling out and as we were just recovering there was a horrific drug reaction in HQ and a zombie invasion of sorts. In the midst of that we started sleeping together and Mallory SR. kidnapped me. We contained the outbreak and have been together since._

_5\. I found out that Bond was in love with me when he drunkenly broke into my home and Nigel had to deal with him. I dismissed it as absurd but after Nigel died he did it again and then I began thinking about it as a real possibility. We became lovers in South Africa when I had to insert myself into a mission because Bond said his mother was the head of his business cover. We managed to accomplished the mission and I have no idea what Skyfall has to do with all of this other than being where James grew up._

_6\. I had Mallory help me fake my death at Skyfall and retired to the Bahamas. James did not handle my death well and was a wreck so I had Mallory send him to me. Mallory warned me that James was in love with me but that barely prepared me for the intensity and grief that the poor boy was going through._

_7\. I retired to the Bahamas after Skyfall but barely saw James. Mallory had difficulty with the public aspect of the job and asked me to return as go between and I did. James ended up my bodyguard because he was in trouble at work…surprise, surprise. Another enemy from my past, a couple of slighted CIA agents, a couple failed kidnapping attempts, and once successful one brought the two of us together._

_8\. The staff hijacked my life forcing Nigel and I on vacation…my brother and sister in-law tagged along and Bond showed up as a bodyguard. Bond kept flirting and attempting to get me into bed in what I assumed was boredom. We ended up on an adventure because of Nigel's old mistress and a bunch of swingers from the US. I eventually caved to his overtures on a cruise from Jamaica. I returned to my marriage when we returned to London but Nigel died within two months and Bond came to claim me just as he said he would._

"So from what the lot of you are telling me Bond was the aggressor in all these relationships. That makes us seem so…so…submissive and like a bloody damsel in distress."

The other representations of M simply nod. Number one came forward.

_You can understand it though…how could Bond be attracted to an old woman?"_

"You're not old you look about 40."

_Yes, but his love for me began before Q transformed me. The point is the two of you are connected in all these realities and you should jump in without over thinking it. Yes, we are well aware that this is not our style but the benefits are real...and wonderful."_

"I don't like the fact that you all seem the submissive in the relationship. The bloody damsel in distress…it is just not really us is it?"

Number 4 came forward.

_No and I fought him tooth and nail…not submissive at all and I made him prove his love and I then I, in turn fell for him._

Number 6 spoke next.

_How it happened is irrelevant but the true issue is the readers, if I may break the 4th wall here. There are some readers that enjoy this fandom. The older woman and the dashing young agent who sweeps in and saves the day. There are many more that would rather James was with someone else…the majority like the handsome young Q. Some others go further into the past with other Bond incarnations and past loves male and female._

"Really? Q…He is an attractive young man I can see that. What about Moneypenny and all that flirting?"

Number 1 spoke again.

_This current Moneypenny is more immune to his flirting than the past one but still there could be something there in other fan writings that is certain. Regardless of the object of James' affection the common theme is that people love the character of James Bond and they yearn for him to have a love after the tragic death of his wife in one of the early films. Even though he's written as a tough methodical killer, they seek to find something redeeming in his personality that allows him to love and be affected by love._

Number 2 speaks.

_With the current Bond it is more than obvious that there are deep feelings between us and James Bond. Some will consider that it is a mother son relationship as with the last Bond. The relationship played it that way even though the two of you were closer in age in those films. With our James and you…us...M...there is something more. The intense glances, the breaking and entering…the return from the beach with the explosion at HQ not to mention kidnapping us to Skyfall._

"So from what I gather, the consensus is to sleep with James and try a relationship for however long it lasts."

Eight familiar voices ring out with a resounding YES!

The voices are melding and becoming one again.

_The point is Olivia this refection of your thoughts filtered through 8 other stories has distracted your mind to the power of the drug and allowed you to resist answering the questions that Quantum wants answered. Bond has had time to escape and is on his way to you now. We hope you will make the choice that we made and accept him into your heart…the drug made you give yourself away to him before you went all the way under. The choice for you is to accept what you told him or deny it._

_Goodbye Olivia…._

"Wait can I feel your stomach number 1?"

The young version of herself steps forward and M places her hand on the rounded belly that reminds her of when she was pregnant with her children. This is the child of James Bond…imagine that.

"Do you think he loves you more because you are young and beautiful and can give him a child?"

_No…he didn't even consider the fact that my menopause was reversed with the drug Q made for me. He's drawn to us…Olivia we are his rock…his harbour from the storms of life._

"What is he to us?"

_Our rescuer…our knight in shining armour. Hope that even in later life we need not deny love as we await our end. Seize the day…_

The voices fade and the image of her with a pregnant belly and all the remembrances of what a kicking baby feels like. Swirling memories of joy and love…life and children. It is not too late to love…nor is it to late to make time for those she loved in the past.

Ryan and Judi are estranged from M. Maybe it is time to give it all to Mallory? Separate M from Olivia.

As Olivia claws her way back to consciousness the feel of the babies kick overwhelms her and she begins to cry. It could be in her mind only but she sobs internally. She wishes she could be that version of herself but it is impossible.

James is calling her from the distance so she heads towards that voice.

"M…M can you hear me…are you hurt? M please try to wake up. A team from HQ is on its way and White is dead. What did he do to you M? Come on darling wake up….M!"

"James…where am I…am I pregnant? I don't think….I could handle being…pregnant again. So sick…tired…Nigel….is Nigel alive?"

"No M…and I don't think your pregnant but a doctor will look you over….I'm sorry but Nigel is dead…you loved him a great deal didn't you…you must miss him."

"I did love him dearly…but I love you too."

"Really! M are you ok or should I have a special doctor check you for temporary insanity?"

M is able to see him now standing over the bed she is on. She smiles at him and snorts in laughter.

"I'm sane…I'm just acknowledging that I love you dear boy."

No one could wipe the grin off James' face for the entire trip back to London. Bond stayed close by her the entire time the medical staff looked her over. Bond didn't want to give her the chance to recant.

Later that night Bond sits beside M on the sofa looking at her hopefully as she tells him the odd tale of hallucinations that came to her while under the influence. The pregnant young one affected her the most.

"James…are you sure that you want me as I am?"

"Yes…although the thought of impregnating you is a turn on M."

"James! I thought you might change your mind…I cannot give you children and I am not what I was 40 years ago."

"Don't care M, just please tell me that this story ends with us in bed."

M laughs. "I think we may have to give the readers what they want dear boy."

Bond looks confused. "Readers?"

"Shut up and kiss me Bond."

"With pleasure M…or is Olivia now that you have suddenly retired."

"Which ever you want to use James. Who do you want to take to bed first, M or Olivia?"

"Christ M….I think I've always needed you to be M in the bedroom. After all, Olivia was who Nigel slept with right?"

"Yes…I was Olivia for him."

"Since you threatened to kill me if I used that name I will stick with M until you become comfortable with me calling you Liv or Olivia."

"That sounds good."

Bond looks at her shyly for the first time in his life not quite knowing what to do with the woman in front of him.

M rolls her eyes and grabs his tie in her hand pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Bond pulls away looking shocked at her. "Are you sure you're up to this so soon after the kidnapping and your odd spiritual visitations?"

"Those representations of me made me think and there was one underlying theme…If I survived Skyfall then I was with you in this fandom, and if I'm not mistaken in this writer's reality I survived Skyfall."

Bond scoops M up into his arms and carries her upstairs to her room. He kicks the door open and then closed again as he deposits her on the bed.

Bond stood back for a moment soaking it all in…he was finally going to consummate a fantasy he has had for years about her and his pulse quickens as he looks at her.

"Strip for me Bond."

"What?"

"You heard me...do you need music?"

"No, it's just…"

"What did you expect? To rip my bodice and remove my clothing, initiating our lovemaking?"

"Well, yes that is how it usually goes."

"So is there something wrong with my idea?"

"No…I just."

"STRIP!"

James begins removing articles of clothing and M stands. Bond pauses as she removes her jacket also.

Bond unbuttoned his shirt and M begins to unbutton hers.

"NO! STOP!"

"Why? I was copying your movements."

"I have no problem striping for you and I will do it to music slowly if you so wish but I want to unwrap you…is that clear?"

M smirks at him a winks. "All right Bond let's see what you've got for me?"

M moves to the radio and turns it on. She finds some music that she finds close to appropriate for the occasion and climbs on to her bed in the middle leaning against the headboard as she nods for him to continue.

Bond winks at her and slowly finishes unbuttoning his shirt and slowly sliding it off his muscular shoulders. He tosses it at her and she grabs it and brings it to her nose.

Bond undoes his belt and removes it to the beat of the music. The strip tease continues as he drops his trousers and removes his socks. Now Bond is gyrating to the music in nothing more than his pants.

M is becoming seriously aroused and can barely sit still. She wants to pull his lips back to hers but he is not done the teasing part of the strip she ordered him to do for her.

Bond is becoming seriously turned on by the glint in her eyes and the way she is biting her lower lip. He suddenly jumps in the air and lands on the bed above her and drops to his knees crawling towards her slowly.

Dear god James is so damn sexy she thinks her heart is going to burst through her chest. M leans forward to meet him and they kiss.

It remains calm and sweet as he gently opens the buttons on her blouse and removes it, tossing it to the floor. Bond drinks in the sight of her in the black lace bra and he moves to unzip her skirt and pull it down her legs.

M lies back to allow him to get it past her hips leaving her in just her bra and panties. Bond crawls back over her and they kiss again as the passion builds and her hands push down his pants over his hips. M takes a look at him in all his glory aroused for her. She is not embarrassed at all and she moves her hands behind her back to remove her bra but Bond stops her.

"M…that's my job darling…I want to see you…drink you up with my eyes."

"Bond…I'm old and wrinkled but I'm not ashamed I earned every scar and stretch mark on my body."

"Good, because too many women are ashamed of their bodies and it's wrong."

Bond removes her bra and panties and proceeds to kiss her exposed flesh.

"Bond…you'll have plenty of time to do that later just get up here and kiss me damn it!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

M opens her legs to cradle him between them as they battle tongues and pull at each others hair. They moan and groan into each other's mouths as Bond palms her breast…pinching and teasing her until she arches beneath him.

Bond slides his fingers to her sex as her pelvis tips towards him. Bond's digits seek entry as he tests if she's prepared enough to take him. He is pleasantly surprised that she is. Bond is desperate to taste her but she holds his face to hers desperately continuing kissing. Bond pulls away enough to kiss her neck and nibbles her ear.

"M…M I want to taste you…"

"Later…I want you in me now Bond."

"James positions himself and eases into her. M is having nothing to do with this slow and tender moment as she grabs his hips and pulls him into her hard and close."

"Christ woman! Are you trying to make me end now?"

M laughs as she begins rotating her hips. The rest is fast, and furiously over. Leaving the new lovers panting, with Bond lying on top of her small body.

Bond groans as he rolls off her to his side pulling her close and resting his head over her heart.

"I love you M."

"I love you too James. Apparently all of me loves you…in every time and reality."

"Why do you suddenly sound sad M."

"I wish I could be the that younger Olivia…the one who is having your child. I felt it kick and it echoed in the memory of my body….as if I were pregnant again now. My youngest was born when I was that age…it was Nigel's not yours. Don't get me wrong I love my son and I loved his father but I wish I could give that to you."

"I never thought of or needed children M…if I ever did have one I would only want one with you. It would have to be part you because that is the only way I would even entertain the thought."

"It is still possible if you are serious James."

James looks confused. "How?"

"I have a daughter James…she is the same age as you and as far as I know still fertile."

"You want me to have a baby with your daughter?"

"We could ask her and only if you really want to because it will definitely take some convincing on my part."

"No M…in this reality it is only going to be the two of us, enjoying each other as often as possible."

"Oh I do hope I live to a ripe old age then if this is what I have to look forward too."

"You will M…sex makes you younger and you already look 20 years younger than your age."

M kisses the top of Bond's head. "Who would ever have thought that a bank robbery would result in the theft of my heart."

The End


End file.
